


Fun in the Sun

by ami_ven



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warehouse agents take a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "sand"

Myka could feel the warm sand beneath her beach towel, and the cool breeze from the sea, and closed her eyes. She listened to the roar of the tide and the sound of Artie turning pages in his paperback novel, momentarily drowned out by Pete and Claudia bickering over the perfect method for building a sandcastle.

A sun-warmed body dropped onto the towel beside her, and Myka recognized the touch even before cool lips touched her shoulder. “Have a nice swim?” she asked, without opening her eyes.

“Lovely,” said Helena. “But then, so are you.”

Myka smiled and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
